Forever x
by RosesAndTeardrops
Summary: Ten/Rose! Post Doomsday - Reunion!Rose is missing the Doctor. She tries to continue her life without him, but she just realises how much she loves him.
1. Love x

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who!**

**A/N Hiya, this is my first Dr Who fanfic! Please review, any ideas of where I should go with this! They really mean a lot! Thank you to Talia Taylor for proof reading and correcting my mistakes! Hope you enjoy xx**

_**Love x**_

Love is overrated. Love is blind. Love is the depressant, which shadows my heart, leaving an endless trail of sorrow. Romeo and Juliet; a forbidden love binding them together. A force so destructive, it suffocates and strangles the victims, exposing them to a world of misery and heartache. Condemning those around them to a world of deceit.

If only my family understood how I feel.

A hunger to feel the Doctor's body; to feel his kisses upon my lips; his hands interlocking with my own. The warmth of his gaze and the smoothness of his freshly shaven chin. Yet it is a force so strong, it penetrates every emotional guard, leaving me vulnerable and exposing me to a world of unknown.

When he stepped into the room, my heart would skip a beat and my stomach would churn uncontrollably. Our eyes would meet and his wide-eyed grin, which was made only for me, would appear. I remember our tight embraces, his breath against my forehead and the steady beating of his twin hearts comforting me. I long to feel them once more, yet the hope is destroying me day by day, yet ironically, it is the same thing that keeps me alive.

A story kept for books, yet mine is as real as life itself. Jackie always said love is indefinable, you only know what it is when you've found it.

I never fully understood until know.

I rolled over in my double bed and realised just how empty it was; I expected to see him lying next to me. It took a moment for the reality to sink in. I was never going to see him again. A solitary tear trickled down my cheek, and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I have to get on with my life.

It's what the Doctor would have wanted.

It's been ten months and eleven days since I last saw the Doctor at the beach. Those two minutes were the shortest of my life, and yet, they are the two minutes that are constantly in my thoughts. I can't help but wonder what he would have said to me before he faded away.

_"__And I suppose if it is my last chance to say it," the Doctor smiled weakly. "Rose Tyler..." His image faded away._

When I came through the void I was devastated. If I had only held on for a few moments more, I wouldn't be stuck here.

If only.

I got the job as Head of Torchwood. Harriet Jones turned out to be evil (this time she tried to blow up the planet). Mickey had met some blonde girl called Stacey and had moved to America with her.

I loved working at Torchwood; it reminded me of my old life, with the Doctor. The adrenaline rush and the thrill of chasing the aliens. But it isn't the same. I work long hours; but it's just become like any other job. Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth, but Earth doesn't need saving. Mum's always nagging me to take a holiday; _"They work you too hard, Rose"_ I'm just scared that I would fall back into my depression. I'm getting on with my life. Well at least I think I am. Yet it's the smallest things that get to me; like Pete having marmalade on his toast.

Insignificant things.

Mum and I aren't as close as we were. She has Pete and baby, Jamie, now. I love them all to pieces, really, I do. Yet their all so happy and I can't join in because I would be lying, not only to them, but also to myself. My mum tries to set me up with different men, but all I can think about is the Doctor. I'll wait my whole life for him, because nobody can replace him.

I love him.


	2. It couldn’t be, could it?

**_AN Sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoy! xx_**

**_It couldn't be, could it?_**

"Rose," My mother yelled. "It's seven o'clock if you don't get up, you're going to be late!"

I dreaded to open my eyes, to come back to the reality of my situation. I dragged myself out of bed and quickly had a shower. My hair was wavy, and now was slightly longer then shoulder length, but was still blonde. I put on my favourite pair of black heels, knee-length trousers, a blue blouse slightly unbuttoned (It has its advantages!) and a silver necklace, that held a locket which contained my only picture of the Doctor. I glanced at myself quickly in the mirror. The expensive clothes just couldn't quite hide my unhappiness.

I climbed down the stairs and entered the kitchen where Mum, Pete and Baby Jamie were. Mum placed a plate of toast in front of me.

"I'm not hungry," I said. I never had the stomach for breakfast these days and pushed the plate towards Pete who was munching away on his cereal.

"You're got to eat," nagged Mum. "Look at you; you've already lost a lot of weight. What use will you be to anyone if you die of hunger?" I looked down at myself. It was true; I had lost some weight, but nothing to be really bothered about. I picked up the toast and started eating just to keep her happy.

"So what's going on in the world?" I asked Pete, as he flicked through the morning paper.

"Nothing new really, except someone trying to sue JK Rowling for killing off Harry Potter."

"But she never killed him off," I replied with a mouthful of toast.

"Depends on which version you read!" said Pete "Don't forget the meeting this afternoon."

"Yeah of course I won't," I sighed. She dreaded these kinds of meetings; they went on forever, talking about funding, targets, what impending problems there are likely to be.

"So what time are you two going to be home tonight?" questioned Jackie.

"God knows!" I murmur to myself but unfortunately not quiet enough.

"Try not to show such enthusiasm." Pete bit sarcastically.

"I'll leave your tea in the oven." Jackie interrupted.

"Mum, I'm twenty-one; I can look after myself." I sighed.

"I know you can sweetheart, but you work hard enough as it is. I'm just looking out for you," I looked away guilty, but Jackie continued anyway. "You're not exactly emotionally stable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"It's been ten months now, you need to start getting on with your life!" replied Jackie.

"Who says I'm not?" I reply.

"God, you've just got to face it! He's not coming back! Ever!" Jackie snapped. My eyes brimmed with tears. "Rose, I'm sorry!" Mum came over to hug me, I just stayed stiff in the hug and stepped backwards.

"Just leave it!" I yelled. My phone started to vibrate loudly, I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and looked down at my mobile to see that it was Jack. I answered it.

"Hi... What you're kidding me? Today of all days… I have a meeting with the government… I know the President is my dad, but, well… I've got all the paper work to sort out…. Fine I'll try and get up there tomorrow, but I'll send Vicky today…. You owe me…. I'll see you then, bye." I hung up the phone. Pete and Jackie both looked at me.

"The energy readings at the rift have gone crazy." I informed them before either of them could ask.

"If you're needed there today, we could always reschedule." Pete offered.

"No, it's ok. I'll send Vicky up, and I'll follow her tomorrow." I replied.

"Can't you get someone else to do it? You've only just come back from Edinburgh," Jackie interrupted. "Why can't Vicky sort it out for once? She shouldn't need you to hold her hand, she is forty-five. It ought to be her holding your hand."

"You know why, mum," I sighed, but answered anyway. "Because they don't have a clue about aliens. Anything they don't understand they choose to ignore, it's only been the last few months that they've finally accepted that the Cybermen _were _aliens," I picked up my blue jacket, which was hanging over the seat. "Look I've got to go, I'll see you when I get home." I picked up my bag with my car keys and drove myself to Torchwood.

I walked into Torchwood and fingered the locket that was hanging around my neck. I looked around, this was my life now. Vicky greeted me the moment I made it past reception.

"You wanted to talk to me." Vicky stated. I immediately woke out of my gaze.

"Look would you be able to go to Cardiff, they're getting some weird rift readings. I can't go as I've got this meeting this afternoon." I asked.

"Sure." Vicky answered immediately, excited at the prospect of getting to go out into the field. I'm a failure when it come to delegating; I've got all the staff, but when it comes to it, I prefer to do it myself. I'm just learning that I only have two hands.

"I'll be joining you tomorrow," I added. "I'll email you with the case briefings and you have any questions just come and find me."

"Thanks." Vicky smiled. I smiled back, then continued to my office.

I stepped into my office, and slumped down in the chair. I moaned when I saw the mountain of paperwork. I'd begun to get started, when there was a knock on my door, and Lewis, my secretary, walked in with the case briefings, which he had received from Torchwood 3 (Cardiff).

"Good morning," Lewis greeted, in his usual, over-excited manner. At least some people love their jobs. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"I'll take this one, but could you print off another one and pass it onto Vicky?" I asked.

"Sure, anything else?" Lewis offered.

"A cup of coffee would be nice. I think I'll need something to keep me awake." I replied, as I looked down at the paperwork.

"Right, have fun," Lewis answered, as he pointed to the paperwork. "I'm sure some of the other people could do some of that!"

"I'd prefer to do it myself; it's for the meeting this afternoon." I told him.

"Right, I'll bring your coffee in two minutes."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No probs!" Lewis smiled back, before leaving the room.

Today was going to be a long day. I held my head in my hands, as I thought about the torture I was going to go through this afternoon. Out of nowhere, the ground began to shake violently, my box of stationary collided with the floor and my neat piles of paperwork scattered across the room. I held onto the desk to keep me standing. As suddenly as it started it stopped, I straighten my blouse and strode quickly went outside to the open planned offices.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted through the upheaval of my stuff.

"An earthquake?" Someone suggested.

"Oh my god, we're going to die!" someone else claimed, terrified.

"Look, everything's going to be fine. We'll get out of here alive, I promise." I exclaimed to the silence that now surrounded me. I'm not sure if I was trying to reassure them or myself. I grabbed someone's laptop and got into UNIT who had managed to locate the epicentre of the tremors. Cardiff. What a surprise.

My phone began to ring, Mum flashed across the screen. "Hey, don't panic I'm ok, I'm alive, can't kill me off that easily. Look I've got to go I'll speak to you later!" I hung up the phone.

A few moments later, my phone rang again. "What?" I yelled down the phone.

"I love you too." laughed Jack.

"Hey Jack, sorry, I thought you were my mum." I apologized.

"Low blow. Anyway, I think you need to get down here." Jack told me.

"Why, what's happened?" I asked, concerned.

"This big blue box has just appeared out of nowhere!" Jack exclaims, excited but unsure.

It couldn't be, could it?


	3. Impossible right?

**_AN Thanks for all the reviews they made my day!! Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the shortness, the next chapter will be longer to make up! _**

**_Thanks to all of you guys who are reading, hope you are enjoying. _**

**_Thanks to Talia Taylor for being my Beta! Your a life saver!!_**

**_Ok, i'll shut up now and let you read it!! Love you all!! xx_**

I was riding in the back of the jeep with my team, who I had picked at the last minute. I knew I could completely trust these people. I stared out onto the fields, so green, so empty. We passed houses with children playing in their gardens, careless and naïve, not knowing how dark the world could be. Jack's words reverberated in my mind. "A big blue box has just appeared out of nowhere!"

It couldn't be could it?

Who else could it be? Who else in all the universes owned a blue box? Only the Doctor. But he said impossible… maybe not impossible but improbable. He landed here once, so why not again?

Now I was being stupid, two whole worlds were at risk here. That's 13.2 billion people, keeping the doctor and me separated. I tried to picture what he would be doing now - probably tinkering with some part of the TARDIS, or saving some world from an alien threat. Typical. His infectious smile and his enthusiasm were contagious. Yet here I was world's away trying to remember what they were like. You never realise how important things are to you until they're gone.

Out of reach.

I was struggling to keep still. We'd only been in the jeep for less than an hour. I just wanted to be there, to face whatever it was. Learn if it actually was the Doctor. I tried to calm myself by slow, deep breaths but that only seemed to panic me more.

I tried to occupy my thoughts somewhere else. I thought about my life on this Earth. I finally decided I was going to get my own flat; I'm tired of mum telling me how to live my life. If I want to be miserable, then sod everyone else. I don't think I'll move on from him. Forever, isn't what we should have had? Crap, this isn't working. Everything always comes back to the one key subject:

The Doctor.

It was silent inside the jeep. I could hear the heavy breath of Roy next to me. The ticking of his watch, the seconds seemed to pass by, slower and slower and slower. I need to do something, get away from it all. It was so claustrophobic; I could no longer breathe. The interior of the car zoomed in and out of focus. This was not normal. I felt nauseous, my stomach was churning. My heart was beating pounding in my chest. I could no longer see anything. Darkness engulfed me.

My eyes flickered open. The sunlight blinding me. "Rose?" a voice called out somewhere above me. "She conscious," I heard the voice calling to the others. The familiarity of the voice registered in my mind, it took me a moment to realize that it was Roy.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Roy questioned with concern. I tried to sit up but my body would not comply with me. My muscles ached and my head was spinning. I'd been having black outs, for … em … well, since I had left the other universe. I put it down to stress and, well, the Doctor. I just ignored it. I was too busy with Torchwood to go to a Doctor. Mum tried to nag me, but she give up in the end. She's knows I'm too stubborn. I couldn't care less about my body, I am so empty. It feels as though every day my soul will die a little bit more. If my soul was dying, what use is my body to me?

I clambered back into the car and Alex began to drive again. I got continual nervous glances from the rest of the team, but nobody said a word.

None of them knew of the importance of the blue box.

It seemed like an eternity before we reached our destination. Cardiff. I had to remind myself to breath. I was petrified. I'm not sure what terrified me most; the possibility it wasn't the Doctor, or what to say to him if it was.

I stepped out of the car slowly, and took a gulp of air before walking over to the destination that Jack had appointed earlier on the phone. A few moments later, Jack came running into our view.

"So where is this blue box?" I asked nervously.

"Two minutes from here just outside the Wales Millennium Centre." Jack gasped, still out of breath from all the running.

"Right," I replied. "Let's go find him!"

"Him?" Jack inquired.

"Him!" I confirmed. I walked away from the rest of the group, leaving them dazed. Right now, I didn't have the time to explain.

I turned the final corner and reached the square. A blue box was standing stationary in the centre of the square. I walked towards it. It was the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door and stepped out. The trench coat, the brown pin suit, it was him. His expression told me he was clearly as bewildered as I was. Next, the infectious grin spread rapidly across his face.

I froze. My legs were rooted to the spot, tied together by the invisible ropes that bided them together. I only managed to stutter out one word. My favourite word.

"Doctor"


End file.
